


Always Check Your Chair

by EndangeredMind



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Slice of Life, stuckage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Saxton should really watch where he sits next time





	Always Check Your Chair

Saxton sighed as he walked into his apartment. The gym had been hell today, but on the plus side, he was able to sit down and relax without worrying about needing to go to the gym or go out on patrol. He had gone there after the gym, and there was something that was so satisfying about smacking an Eliksni in the face after working out. He grinned as he shut the door and walked into the living room. He had to have everything custom designed, as he was so tall that he towered over the crucible leader Lord Shaxx!

He quickly surveyed the room before walking to the kitchen. He really fancied a smoothie! If there was one thing that he loved after a good session at the gym, it was a nice healthy smoothie. He quickly grabbed some fruit and some other ingredients, before he threw them in the blender and turned it on. He sighed again, before wiping his brow. He could always shower later, and right now, he needed to get out of these gym clothes! He had been to the gym in them and then on patrol. They were wet with his sweat by now. 

Saxton grinned before he took his dirty shorts off, followed by his dirty top. He quickly threw them to one side, before turning back to the blender. The smoothie had finished being made, and he hummed to himself as he got out a glass and poured the smoothie in, almost drooling at the sight! He then put the glass part of the blender into the sink to be cleaned. He could always do it later. The large red exo then grabbed the glass and walked to the living room, settling down in his favourite recliner, ignoring its creaks of protest. 

He hummed as he turned on the TV and began to sip his smoothie. Damn that tasted good! If there was one thing that he could make perfectly every time, it was a smoothie. He then began surfing through the vast network of channels that were available, eventually settling on a well-known exo workout channel, which showed off very famous, and very buff exos. He sighed as he looked at the screen for a few moments, before changing the channel. Not tonight, tonight he wanted to sit back and relax with his favourite sport of all time: sparrow league racing!

He laughed out a laugh of surprise as he watched the episode. It seemed that two heavily modified and brightly coloured sparrows were neck and neck, zipping in and out the tight cave systems without hitting anything. There were a few moments where the red exo hissed in excitement during the first lap, before taking a large gulp of the smoothie and leaning back in the recliner, letting out a hoot of excitement as one sparrow driver quickly cut off another, before they raced into the cave system, with several others following close behind. This was a very good match!

By the third and final lap, Saxton was on the edge of his seat, getting very excited to see who would win this race. He had been on about it for quite some time, and it was going to be a relief to the other guardians that he would finally stop talking about it. It had been driving them nuts, and whilst they were all eager to tell him how excited they were for the race, between that the gym, he hadn’t shut up about the race. Still, he had a bet on this, and he wanted to win it!  
He watched in anticipation as the two racers went side by side as they neared the final corner. He was about to lose everything or become a very rich exo. He then let out a whoop of victory as the sparrow he bet on cross the line first. He went to get out the chair as he always leapt up and did a little dance when he was the victor, but on this occasion, he couldn’t. He growled when he realised he had gotten stuck in the chair. Now what was he supposed to do? This chair was too small!

He sighed and quickly drank the rest of his smoothie whilst trying to think of a way out of this. He wasn’t about to lose this feeling of happiness to a chair that was not only too small but made these frustrating creaking noises all the time. Saxton wiggled from side to side, listening to all the creaking and cracking noises coming from the chair as it tried to stay together despite all of the abuse that was being thrown at it. The cushions were sagging, and the frame was bent out on either side due to Saxton's large ass. 

“Dammit!” He sighed and continued wiggling his large frame, determined to get out of the chair one way or another. At least he could feel himself moving forward bit by bit, although it was incredibly frustrating, and he just wanted to get out of it at this point, so he could celebrate his winnings, then get this one replaced by a custom made one that would fit his frame. He sighed and with a bending noise from the chair and a **POP** sound, Saxton was finally free, and he rubbed his ass before surveying the damage to his favourite chair.

“Well I need to get rid of you, but I’ve got to go out and celebrate with my friends!” He snickered and grabbed his clothes, before stopping and looking at the bathroom. He couldn’t go out like this! He needed to have a shower first! He quickly turned on his heel and made his way to the laundry room, where he threw his dirty clothes in the washer and set it to run. Despite all the technology, he loved the old-fashioned things. He then smiled and walked back to the bathroom, grinning. “I can’t wait to tell everyone the news!”


End file.
